Best Friends
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Why Heero believed Duo when he said they were best friends. This has no plot. Just character study. [Written for Keith]


**Disclaimer:** _Gundam Wing isn't mine. In fact, it's really not one of my favorite anime's. I just like messing with the characters.  
_**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die._

**Title:** _Best Friends  
_**By:** _Sagi_ (who has long since abandoned her last attempt at a GW fic)  
**Written for**: _Keith_ (who was getting fairly annoying about wanting Sagi to write him a fic (even though the only anime he's watched was the Cowboy Bebop movie).)

**AN:** _So... Keith was getting a little impatient _(meaning, he brought it up maybe twice) _about my writing him a fic. And well, besides the fact that he's never actually SEEN Gundam Wing, and therefore has no idea who these characters even **are**... or even why Duo would be blowing up buildings... eh - this is being dedicated for him._ (sweatdrops)

* * *

-

Duo Maxwell was the type of person who could convince anybody that the most outrageous things were true. He could convince his teachers that he was a normal, happy-go-lucky-black clad-long haired transfer student. He could convince the people who called him their friends that he was somebody they actually wanted to be friends with. He could probably convince the Ruler of the Earthsphere that he was doing everything possible to help her love see the better points in her stalkerish personality.

He could convince people that the sky was falling, that there was still pie in the fridge; that he had in fact not cut class the day before to sleep on the roof.

So, when Duo Maxwell told Heero Yuy that they were best friends - Heero believed him.

It was true that the two were often partners in their battles. They were often enrolled in the same school. They even stole parts from each others machines and weapons in order to make their own better. Who else would be allowed to do that if not your best friend?

Naturally, Duo wasn't a normal, happy-go-lucky student. He wasn't even really a student, though he constantly enrolled himself in schools around the world. There were tidbits left out of his papers. Tidbits like, he had already passed college level tests. And, of course people shouldn't really want to be friends with Duo - who commonly called himself "Shinigami". God of Death. And, well, Duo had never really liked the fact that Relena Peacecraft - the Ruler of the Earthsphere - stalked Heero - and himself, by default.

The sky didn't really fall. He usually ate that last of the pie. And - he constantly cut class to sleep.

So, why in the world would Heero believe Duo when the boy claimed that they were best friends? Why, if all the things Duo did screamed desperately not to believe him? Who in their right mind wanted to be friends with such a person? A person who called himself "Shinigami". A person who took sadistic pleasure in things that most people would cringe at. A person who was about a logical as a ripple on the water, and as stubborn as a cow standing in the train tracks.

Heero believed him.

Against all logic, Heero believed when Duo told him they were best friends.

Because - Duo never lied.

He ran. He hid. He blew up buildings without blinking an eye. He manipulated words beyond their meaning - but he never lied.

And that's why Heero believed him.

-

...Heero Yuy was the type of person that most people attempted to avoid. He was cold, stoic and just a tad bit suicidal. People at school would rather admire him from afar that talk to him. And Heero was fine with that. He didn't like interacting with people if he didn't have to. He would quietly sit in his classes, pretending to take notes while really planning his next mission to the finest of details.

Heero wasn't the type to have friends. He wasn't the type of speak, even when spoken to. And he wasn't the type to bring attention to himself.

But - when Duo Maxwell began hanging around with him... that started to change.

Heero still wasn't the type of person who talked, or interacted with people, but he wasn't quite as cold or suicidal anymore. He still hated being stalked by the ruler of the Earthsphere, but he could tolerate it if Duo was there to laugh at the situation with him.

So, when Duo Maxwell told him that they were best friends - of course he believed him.

Because it was true.

And because Duo never lied.

* * *

**AN:** (gag) _Review? For Keith?_


End file.
